The Panther
by sagawinchester
Summary: Detective Inoue is in charge of The Panther case, a serial killer who murders women and slice their throats as if there were claws. She is determined to catch him before this slaughter continues, but she didn't expect her several encounters with him would lead her to a point of no return. AU, crime, smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I've edited this chapter and the following ones with the amazing help of Sasusakui. So, I hope you like them better.**

 **Bleach characters are property of Tite Kubo.**

 **The Panther**

 **Chapter 1: One more case.**

Karakura city had been bewildered by a series of murdered women. The victims had no apparent relation, except that they all lived in the same area. That certainly narrowed the chances of finding the culprit, but it was like searching inside of a dark room.

Within two months, six women had been killed. Their disappearance was reported from home, school or work, and the next day they had been found in different parts of the city with three cuts on the throat from ear to ear. The wound seemed to be made by an animal with sharp claws, and since the police received calls where they had seen the suspect dressed in all black, the media had nicknamed him "The Panther".

"I understand perfectly, sir…yes…of course…I'll call you back." Isshin hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair after loosening up his tie.

Captain Kurosaki was on the verge of desperation. For a while now, they hadn't gotten any leads that could bring them closer to the Panther. They couldn't figure out the connection between the victims nor the reason for being chosen by the killer. The mayor of the city was pressuring him for results or he would be forced to get the FBI involved.

Isshin sighed then dialed a number and waited on the line.

"Yes, detective? I have a case I need to resolve and I need your immediate assistance…yes…please come by my office as soon as you can, we'll discuss the terms later. I appreciate it, see you then." He hung up.

Ichigo walked in with a pile of expedients under his arm. He had heard his father's brief conversation.

"So you called her after all."

"Desperate times require desperate measures." Isshin replied.

"Are you sure she can handle it this time?"

"She's my best choice and the best detective I know. She'll be helpful even if she can't solve it."

* * *

Grimmjow walked in a cafe and asked the barista for a black coffee. The day was cold and rainy so a hot cup of coffee suited the weather fine. He had to constantly adjust the collar of his leather jacket to protect himself from the harsh air. Outside, people walked by without even noticing their surroundings. They looked like programmed machines.

His eyes swept over the establishment and eventually landed on a brunette. Her face was buried in books and notes, which made Grimmjow guess that she was a student. He couldn't guess her age though. The girl was beautiful. She was wearing a long sleeved blouse and jeans, nothing too showy, but girly enough. She put her hair in a bun and looked up the moment she felt observed.

Their gazes crossed for a millisecond before Grimmjow looked away and out the window. That was close.

The waitress offered him a wide smile while she refilled his cup. She leaned forward more than necessary and then walked away, swaying her hips.

 _Slut._

Grimmjow's appearance always caused him troubles and nuisances of that kind. Women turned to stare at him from head to toe blatantly. Some even winked or moved like that waitress to get his attention. They were all the same. That's why he would kill them all, one at a time till the city was clean of the scum.

The girl with the glasses finished her orange juice and put her things in her bag. The waiter approached her to remove the dishes and Grimmjow saw she left a generous tip.

"See you later, Hanataro."

"See you later, Nanao." the boy replied.

Nanao walked out the cafe and ran to the bus stop. Grimmjow slowly finished his coffee and walked home after paying.

* * *

Inoue ran to her car while protecting herself from the cold rain. It was barely noon and the streets were flooded. People went from one side to the other with umbrellas or raincoats in hand. She was headed to a nearby police station herself, as was asked of her.

It had been a few months since Captain Kurosaki had called for her help. She knew that only happened when the case showed no progress and the mayor was involved.

From all the murder cases she had taken so far, there were none that she hadn't resolved. Some with more victims than others, but all of them ended with the capture or death of the killer.

From what she had seen in the media, they would surely assign her The Panther case. She had read that morning that the sixth victim had been found in a cellar underneath a store the outskirts of the city. The owner, Urahara Kisuke, had been interrogated, but in vain. He was innocent. In the cellar he kept boxes of deliveries and merchandise and discovered the body around ten at night. There were no more details about the girl's death and that meant the police had nothing else.

She parked on the sidewalk across the street and then walked in the police station and headed to the captain's office.

"Detective Inoue." Isshin greeted her when she walked in.

"Hello, captain Kurosaki."

"You already know my son, Ichigo, and Ishida."

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." Inoue said.

Ichigo and Uryuu greeted her back as she closed the door.

"I assume you know what the case is." Isshin stated, looking for the files on his desk.

"The Panther case." Orihime replied, sitting on the front chair.

"As much as we check the files and the crime scene, we didn't find anything." Ichigo said.

Orihime stared at him from head to toe. He was leaning on the door, arms crossed.

"Your tone of voice denotes mediocrity and nothing else." she replied looking back at the files Isshin handed her.

Ichigo blushed and Isshin shook his head in disapproval. Sometimes his son didn't know when to keep quiet.

Ichigo was embarrassed over Inoue's comment. It was true they hadn't her cleverness, but it seemed unfair she said something like that, implying that they were a bunch of useless people who hadn't been able to solve a case she'd close weeks ago.

Since the moment he met Orihime a year ago, he felt that she was an amazing woman and had witnessed it after seeing her in action. However, next to her, Ichigo was only a noob. They both were the same age, but experience was what mattered. She had learned in the streets and experienced several cases at first hand regardless of the consequences, while he only pushed paperwork without getting his hands dirty. He decided that he would put an end to that. His involvement in the near future would garner Inoue's and his father's approval.

Orihime read over the files in silence, only interrupting her analysis to make one or two comments.

"It's one of those cases where the killer seemingly doesn't have a pattern to choose his victims." She said.

"So it's going to be really hard to protect people since we don't know how he chooses them." Ishida exclaimed.

"I said 'apparently'. They all follow a pattern, although some do it unawares. It's obvious that the victims are all women and live in the same area. It's hard to know who and why. Hair color? Body type? Age? Until now we only know that the youngest one was fifteen and the oldest was twenty-five. The rest are different, the next victim could be older or younger, we don't know."

"Damn it, if only we had a clue." Ichigo said.

"Here's what we know, the time of disappearance of all the victims were between three in the afternoon and nine at night," Orihime looked at the autopsies results, "and the death time varies from five to ten at night, which tells us…"

The three of them remained quiet. They didn't know what to say. Orihime sighed.

"That our killer has all afternoon free."

The three of them nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, even if they didn't notice it before.

"What about the killer's profile? Do you have an idea?" Ishida asked.

"It's a complicated process. With the information I have now, the results will be very basic. I still need more time." Orihime replied.

"My god," Isshin covered his face in despair, "it doesn't seem we're getting any closer to catching the bastard."

"Well, that's why you called me, isn't it?" Orihime replied with a smirk.

"Anything else?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm just starting, agent. I'm gonna need more time to read and organize all of this."

She stood up and headed to the exit with the files. However she turned to Isshin beforehand.

"I'll call you as soon as I get something. We can meet at your house or mine. I wouldn't wait until tomorrow, we can't waste any time."

"Alright. My place at seven." Isshin said.

"I'll be there. Have a good afternoon."

Orihime walked out leaving them with more questions than answers, but with a hint of hope they hadn't felt in several weeks.

* * *

Grimmjow arrived at the building where he lived and he was soaking wet. He liked rainy days, it was as if the sky was crying for no reason.

He took a newspaper from the stand outside of the building and read the headline.

"The Panther attacks again."

The Panther…it seemed like the nickname fit him just fine. He liked it, as that was what he was precisely: a predator stalking his next victim.

"It seems like that miserable lot can't get enough." The old man in the stand said, staring at him.

Grimmjow hastened to hide his smile.

"So it seems." He answered dryly.

He paid for the newspaper so he could read it later. He felt like a celebrity. If only he could shout to the four winds that he was the killer. He wondered what the reactions of the old man and the people passing by at that moment would be.

 _No. Not yet._

He walked in the building and went upstairs to the fourth floor, delving in his murders. A woman walked out of her apartment just two doors ahead and approached him.

"Grimmjow, good afternoon." She greeted him with a smile.

It was Tatsuki Arisawa, a teacher of a karate dojo. Grimmjow surmised she was going to the training right now. She had lived there over a year or so and Grimmjow never liked her. He knew she was a strong woman who knew how to defend herself. If he tried to kill her, it would cost him a lot of work. And he didn't like that. He liked to subdue women to make clear who was stronger and in charge, but he had to admit that watching them resisting was also exciting. Always groaning and screaming for help till their last breath, or till the knife cut their vocal cords and they were unable to utter another sound other than a drowned gurgle.

 _Someday_ , he thought. _Someday I'll cut your fucking throat just like I did with the other bitches._

But he replied "Good afternoon" instead.

He entered his apartment and locked the door. It was always better not to take the risk, after all, it was time to plan his next murder.

* * *

Orihime had completely forgotten to take a lunch break. Since she came back home to the police station, she had concentrated on reading the files. There were a lot of interesting things about them that the police had overlooked. She took a pen and a notebook and began to enumerate all that seemed relevant. Firstly, dates and characteristics of the disappearances of the victims. It was crucial as a start.

First victim: Momo Hinamori. Eighteen years old, brunette, thin, beautiful. Missing on a Monday afternoon on her way home from school. Next day she was found dead around eight at night in an industrial park.

Second victim: Isane Kotetsu. Twenty-two years old, silver hair, tall, thin and beautiful. Missing outside of the cafe where she worked on a Thursday night. She was found next day at ten at night near an elementary school in the area.

Third victim: Soi Fong. Twenty years old, black hair, thin. Missing on a Tuesday on her way home from her ballet class around nine at night. She was found next day at seven under the river's bridge.

Fourth victim: Rangiku Matsumoto. Twenty-five years, blonde, beautiful, school teacher. Missing on a Monday at six in the parking lot of the school. She was found next day at eleven at night in the parking lot of the mall.

Fifth victim: Yachiru Kusajishi. Fifteen years old, pink hair, thin and pretty. Missing on a Friday on her way home around nine at night. She was coming back from the city fair after meeting her friends. She was found behind the junkyard next day at ten.

Sixth victim: Rukia Kuchiki. Twenty-one years old, black short hair, beautiful and thin. She was coming back from the university on a Wednesday at three. She was found the next day in the store of Urahara Kisuke at ten o'clock.

Once Orihime analyzed this more thoroughly, she stood up and looked around her apartment. She was stuck and had no idea where to start.

 _Calm down_ , she thought. _It's only the first day and you've already made some progress._

She took the notebook again and began to compare the cases. The first thing she noticed was that the disappearances were from Monday to Friday, until now there were no missing reports during the weekends, and that was important. Then she saw that among the victims there were three students, a waitress, a ballet dancer and a school teacher. All the girls had different features regarding their hair color, height and body type, but the common denominator was beauty and thinness.

If he only chose beautiful girls it might lead one to believe it was about sexual desire, but none of the victims were sexually abused. _So what drove him to act? Or maybe he is a she?_ Orihime thought.

The fact that all of the victims were thin supported this theory. Women tend to have less strength than men, so it would be normal that her target would be easy to carry and handle.

She sighed and leaned on her couch. It was pointless to keep running through the matter without the fundamentals. Her sixth sense told her that he was a young man, but she couldn't solve this case based on a hunch. She had to check every detail in order to work on the profile and find the killer.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, people. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and leave a comment. Bye-bye!**

 **The Panther**

 **Chapter 2: New target.**

Orihime rang the doorbell and waited a moment till the door opened.

"Detective, please come in," Isshin greeted.

Orihime entered his home with her notebook and files underneath her arm, as she wasn't accustomed to toting around a briefcase. Her standard firearm was in her purse, next to her detective badge. Ichigo told her to sit at the kitchen table, where they had some boxes of Chinese food and soda. They gave one to Orihime and sat down with her.

"Shall we begin?" Ichigo asked.

"I worked on the details of each case. There are three students, a teacher, a dancer and a waitress. This is, unfortunately, a dead end. We can't get anything else out of this data set. If we took the age as a point of reference, it's the same, completely random. The zone where they lived is famous by its high level of crime, so it's not surprising that they were kidnapped or murdered, and that's where our problem is."

The younger male found himself at a loss, "What do you mean?"

"Murders are common in that area and its surroundings. In fact, were it not for the peculiar marks in their throats, I would say their deaths were quite normal. But they're not. Our man or woman is a predator."

"You think it could be a woman?"

"Let's not discard anything. After all, no victim was sexually assaulted. On the contrary, if I'm wrong about this, it means the killer is not a pleasure seeker. So, what does he seek? How does he choose his victims? Will he attack again? When?"

The unanswered questions were many, and frankly they had no idea how to start answering them. What was primordial?

"I've been working on the profile, but there's too much missing data. First of all, I can say he is a low profile man, he doesn't take the risk of being remembered or identified. Secondly, if he has a job, it's in the morning from Monday to Friday, otherwise he wouldn't have time to watch his victims and know when to attack. Thirdly, he likes to use strength, all the victims were small thin women, so he avoids any force if it's not necessary. Fourth, he takes time out to study his surroundings, choose a destination, and find somewhere to dump the bodies once he's finished. Fifth, he 'works' in a private space. I doubt he does any of this at home, which leads me to believe he may live in a public space, an apartment complex maybe? Finally, he plays with his victims before killing them. This is all based on the file of course where it says he ties the victims' wrists and ankles together and muzzles them stronger than necessary."

Ichigo listened to the detective with his mouth wide open. Her deduction level was amazing. Gaining all this intel just by studying the little information they gathered was nothing short of impressive. She clearly knew how to read between lines.

"According to some witnesses who claimed to have seen him, he was a thin but burly man dressed in all black."

"Are they reliable witnesses?" Ichigo inquired.

"I'd say yes. At least none of them has mental illnesses or visual problems."

"I see. We can provide some officers to make rounds in the area."

Orihime shook her head.

"It's useless. He won't attack if he knows he's being watched."

"But if we don't, surely there'll be another victim very soon."

Isshin thought about it a moment.

"What if they go undercover?"

"If that's so, then I don't think it's a problem. As long as your agents know how to control themselves and act like civilians."

Ichigo disliked Orihime's condescending attitude with regards to their department. She made it seem like she was leaps and bounds ahead of them all

"I think we can handle some rounds, detective. It won't be a problem at all."

Orihime evaluated him with her eyes. He was the kind of daddy's boy who felt offended if the shoe fit him. She smirked.

"I'm not questioning your capacities, agent."

Isshin laughed at the comment. Few people could put Ichigo in his place. Detective Inoue was fascinating.

"Dad, do we have enough agents for this task?"

"I'd have to check the available ones ready to do the rounds."

"I wanna make the rounds with them."

"Ichigo, are you sure? It could be dangerous."

Ichigo blushed and glanced at Orihime off to the side.

"It's ok, dad, I think I can handle some rounds without problem."

He wanted to do more than just collaborate with Orihime on the case, but also prove his worth. A vigilante job was perfect, if he was lucky, he could even gather some clues before getting back.

"In that case I don't see why not."

* * *

The girl with the glasses in the cafe was a good choice, but too many people saw him there and he couldn't take the risk. Although he didn't think they could really put the pieces together, his caution and patience had kept him unpunished up until now, and he wasn't gonna change the course of things at this point.

After grocery shopping, he went back to his apartment. It was dark now and he had no plans until later, so he relaxed and went back to the task he left unfinished.

He took a beer out of the fridge and leaned on the couch to read the newspaper. He liked this specific version of media because they rarely made up the news. Censorship was almost null and on the cover was a picture of Rukia Kuchiki with her neck sliced from ear to ear.

"The Panther attacks again."

Yes, that was exactly what happened. It didn't say "kills", but "attacks". They treated him like what he was: a predator.

Grimmjow didn't consider himself a common killer. He was special. His motive? Pure pleasure. He didn't kill because of hate, or because of some disorder he had. He killed because he liked to and there was no need to deny it. Knowing someone else's life depended completely on your next move was real power. That was nature in its highest expression.

He read the newspaper twice to make sure everything was in order. He was a little surprised that it didn't say anything about the FBI, apparently the authorities were handling it alone, but that was no problem. Even if they bring the whole National Guard, it was useless. The results would be the same. He wasn't willing to let them hide a single detail either. He wanted them to see his signature and never forget him. He wanted them to tremble at the mention of his name, or his nickname, in this case.

"I suppose someone will say you were at the wrong place at the wrong time," he softly stroked the picture and splayed his fingertips over the area where his marks decorated her throat, "but you weren't. You were chosen, and you should be thankful. Now you're special and someone will notice your existence. Your rotten and defaced existence. At least until someone else finds my next victim."

Grimmjow sharply remembered his quality time with the dead girl. From the beginning when he first saw her leaving her university in her short skirt, to the end as he witnessed her drown in her own blood.

It was exciting, and he had front row seats to the show.

* * *

Isshin was on the phone for a long time, organizing his agents and instructing them on what to do. When he hung up, he thought they would make a lot of progress considering they would start that same night.

"That's twenty agents, plus Ichigo, on patrol undercover."

Orihime nodded and picked up her notes.

"Then I'll go back home," she stood up and headed to the door "I'll keep in touch."

Ichigo closed the door after her and discretely observed her through the window until she got into her car and turned on the next street.

"What was that?" Isshin asked as he packed up the table.

"What was what?"

"Suddenly you're done with paperwork and wanna do fieldwork?"

Ichigo slightly blushed and helped him with the rest.

"I don't get your point. I'm a trained agent, I can handle a simple patrol."

"No, I know you can. It's just that I was surprised that you volunteered. Does it have anything to do with detective Inoue?"

"Dad, it's just a patrol," he replied uncomfortably.

Isshin knew he was hiding something and smiled at him in accomplice.

"You can tell me, son. I don't blame you. She's amazing."

"You know perfectly well I'm dating Riruka."

Why did his dad have to act this way? It was true he felt attracted to the detective, but he wanted to convince himself it was more about his laboral pride.

"Ok, I get it."

Ichigo went upstairs to his room and took a quick shower before getting out. He was going on patrol with Renji, and they were meeting at the train station.

"I'll come later and keep you informed," he said to Isshin as a farewell.

"Alright, be careful."

The night was dark and cold. It would probably rain later and Ichigo regretted that he had not brought something warmer, but he didn't want to attract attention.

Deep in thought he walked to the station, stopping occasionally to look at his surroundings and make sure no one was following him. Even if they didn't know the killer's identity, it didn't mean the killer didn't know his own and the rest of the police force. He had to be careful.

* * *

Grimmjow cut out a section of the newspaper and added it to the album he made about each one of his cases. It had started as one more murder, nothing special due to the area, but after the third one, media had realized it was something else. It was then when he acquired the fame of The Panther.

Women of all ages began being more aware. Some even remained in their houses out of fear of being the next one. Grimmjow smiled at this. He had infused fear into each one of the citizens of Karakura, and didn't plan to stop until he was satisfied.

He picked up an album on his bookshelf that he kept behind some exemplars he had gathered for years. Despite everything, he enjoyed simple activities like reading or swimming. He didn't hide his trophy out of fear of being discovered, but out of dislike of exposure. He wouldn't want any part of the world looking at such an important piece of himself without his permission.

He thought a little in regards to his next move. Would he wait a week or would he try to disconcert the authorities by attacking sooner than expected? He laughed out loud imagining them checking every file for clues that might lead them to his capture. It was a waste of time, his attacks were random. He killed when he wanted to, not when everyone else was expecting it. If they thought they would catch him trying to discern a pattern, they were mistaken.

Grimmjow grabbed his leather jacket and a beanie and went out for a walk. There were still people walking the streets and probably on their way home.

He bought a coffee and sat on a bench to people watch. It wasn't the most amusing activity, but it would help him to clear his mind even for a while.

He saw many girls coming back from a date or a meeting with friends.

 _Idiots, you don't understand you're risking your necks by coming out this late,_ he thought.

But really, why did he even care if they took precautions? It would be better for him if they didn't. It would be easier.

A girl with magenta hair walked in front of him grabbing another one with green short hair by her hand and sat on the front bench. They both were attractive and Grimmjow got excited by imagining them subdued under him. He mentally smiled.

The girl with magenta hair quickly texted on her cellphone while the other constantly glanced at her watch.

"It's late, we better go back. My father will get mad if I'm not home the moment he comes back from work."

"You're overreacting, Nozomi. We still have time. Besides, weren't you the one that wanted to come to this park to see the guy you like?"

Grimmjow was paying attention to everything they said, but discreetly looking to the other side as if he was waiting for someone. Two girls, probably college girls, walking through the park at night. It was perfect, but he decided to watch them a little bit more.

"Well, yeah, but we don't even know if he's coming today."

"He comes here every day. He won't take long."

"Riruka, we better go now."

"He's here!" The girl with magenta hair shouted with a big smile.

The other one looked in the same direction and blushed. She was shy.

"It can't be. Do I look good?" She asked nervous.

You'd look better with a smile on your neck, Grimmjow thought looking at her sideways.

"You're perfect. Smile at him." The other one replied.

A black haired guy with the number 69 tattooed on his face walked by with another blonde guy not looking at the two girls. The green haired girl looked disappointed and a slight blush appeared in her face. The other one was furious.

"He's a moron! How dare he not spare us a glance?!"

"Just leave it. Let's go."

They both stood up and Grimmjow waited a few moments before following some steps behind them. He walked slowly so he wouldn't look suspicious, but close enough to keep them in his view.

Between the two girls, the green haired one caught his attention, but he decided it wasn't her time yet. On the other hand, the other one was a diva and so sure of herself. Scum, in fewer words. She deserved to be punished.

The two girls walked down the street and headed to the train station.

 _If they get in, I'll lose the track of them_ , Grimmjow thought.

Just in the entrance they met with two guys. Grimmjow remained behind a phone cabin and watched the group. Apparently they knew each other.

They traded a few words and then the girl with magenta hair kissed the orange haired guy. They knew each other very well apparently. The orange haired guy looked familiar, but he couldn't remember from where.

The two girls parted and entered the station. The two men passed by the two girls and began walking in Grimmjow's direction. He quickly took the phone from its place in the cabin and pretended he was talking to someone.

"Yes, I told you. I'll come back soon. I'm on my way…"

The two young men walked past Grimmjow without a glance in his direction. Once they were well beyond his hearing range, he replaced the phone back on its stand.

He definitely knew that orange haired guy.

 **To be continued…**

 **Thanks for reading, leave your comment :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I'm sorry I update until now, it wasn't supposed to take me two months haha I hope you like it. Let me know what you think, bye!**

 **The Panther**

 **Chapter three: Who investigates whom?**

Ichigo and Renji didn't even noticed the man standing in the phone cabin. They passed by in the park's direction and sat down on a bench while they looked over their surroundings discretely.

"I tell you, just stay focused and don't overlook anyone suspicious."

"It's useless, Kurosaki. Suspicious of what? You really think he is walking in the park with a knife and a Beware-of-The-Panther sign?"

"If you see someone too close from a girl or staring at her too much, it's probably because he is seeking for his next victim."

"What If he already has it? We'd be wasting our time here. Maybe he doesn't even considered coming to the park. For what I know, his zone is wider."

"And that's why we have agents all over the place. Let's do our job and back home before dawn."

"Not knowing what I'm seeking gets me mad."

"Alright, leave if you want. I'll tell my father you let me alone."

"Tch, always using your father as blackmail. I like the boss, it's not fair you use him against me. Besides, why are you suddenly doing fieldwork? I thought you were more a paperwork person."

"It's confidential."

"Confi…Confidential? You're mocking me. We're together in The Panther case, don't tell me it's confidential."

"Wanna say it out loud, I don't think the whole world heard you," Ichigo whispered.

"This is personal, isn't it?"

"None of your business, Renji."

"Fine, you're right. It's none of my business."

Despite his reply, Ichigo knew he wouldn't settle the subject. Was it really that strange that he went out once in a while?

.

.

Orihime came back home and settled the shower. It had been a long day, being so many hours on the couch checking the files and trying to make the killer's profile with so few information.

She knew it was a priority, they wouldn't even dream about a clue if they didn't have the physical or psychological profile. Personally, she thought they would struggle to catch him since his MO was unknown. Captain Kurosaki was confident about her and she couldn't let him down since the police resources were terribly limited.

She thought she would join the patrols to contribute with something. Maybe a few hours in the afternoon to clear her mind. They would cover more ground and realized why the killer acted in such area.

Unlike Ichigo, she was used to do fieldwork. She didn't like offices, which is why she didn't join the police forces and instead worked by her own.

She checked her phone before the shower, didn't have messages or missed calls, which meant they hadn't found anything yet or arresting someone. Although only an hour had passed since they started the patrols.

Orihime went into the bathtub and put some relaxing music. Her mind would not let her rest, she could not get out of the head all those photos of dead girls with their throats sliced from ear to ear and a horror expression in the face. Women coming back home without any kind of concern, not knowing they were being watched and never go back to their normal lives. She wondered if the killer made them suffer. The bodies only had bandage marks in their wrists and ankles, but she was sure it was about other kind of torture.

Psychological torture.

A chill ran down her spine.

Slowly, her body petrified in the bathtub. Invisible hands grabbed her by her throat. She couldn't breathe, the killer whispered something in her ear, but the sound drowned as if speaking through a cloth. She felt a sharp pain in her throat and opened her eyes, tormented. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and her pulse was racing, the music had stopped. She straightened in the tub and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. She covered herself with a towel and put on the pajama, still with a strange feeling in her throat.

.

.

Grimmjow arrived at his apartment past midnight. He had been walking through the neighborhood, noticing it a little bit changed. What was it? He walked in there almost every day for a long time ago. It was definitely something strange in it.

Nor he could take off of his head the thought of that orange haired guy at the train station. He knew he had seen him in another place, but couldn't remember where. And apparently he was dating that magenta haired girl at the park. From the other two he couldn't tell for sure. They barely exchanged a nod and no talk.

He took out his album in which he was gathering news about his murders and began looking through it, looking for nothing in particular. A pride smile formed in his face at remembering the events. Personally, he thought he would pass to the history as one of the best serial killers ever.

In the sheet of newspaper about Soi Fong's case, his third murder, near by the body and the police car parked, he could see some men standing and talking between them. He watched the photo carefully and his smile widened at recognizing the guy in the train station. He was using a white shirt and unknotted tie. Grimmjow supposed he should be part of the police forces, otherwise he wouldn't be at the crime scene.

He looked through the other newspapers and in each one the same man appeared in some part of the picture. Grimmjow thanked the journalists were that nosy.

What was that man doing in the zone? He didn't remember seeing him before. He was so striking he couldn't be overlooked. Something was wrong, he could sense it.

Next morning Grimmjow woke up earlier and decided to go for a walk near the police station, to see if he could find the guy hanging around his head the whole night.

He waited sit in a coffee some streets away. He located in one of the tables outside despite the cold weather, so he could have a clear view of the building. He was using black jeans, a wind breaker black as well, and a beanie that let out some strands of his hair on the forehead and neck. He was wearing glasses even if he didn't need them, just for the precaution of being recognized. He asked for a coffee.

A few minutes after he saw a navy blue car parking in front of the building, then two men came out of it and entered one after the other. One of them was middle aged and black haired. Grimmjow smiled at recognizing the other guy. He was the one he was looking for.

But, why had they arrived in the same car? Would they be colleagues or relatives? Grimmjow took a bet for the second option. The black haired man was old enough to be his father, but he decided it would be better making sure of it.

He drank his coffee and paid before leaving. Discretely, pretending being a street walker, he walked toward the building and memorized the car badge. He did it quickly and then passed by till someone hit his shoulder by accident.

"Sorry," it was a young orange haired woman. She was paying attention to her cellphone and had some papers under her arm. She didn't even look at him.

"No problem," Grimmjow replied.

The woman entered the police station.

.

.

Orihime took of her coat and sat down in front of Isshin.

"Good morning, detective," he greeted.

Ichigo served three coffees and sat down next to Orihime. She was wearing a grey tube skirt and a white shirt with the first button unbuttoned showing a turquoise flower collar threating with losing in her breast. Orihime notice Ichigo's stare, but didn't feel uncomfortable. She was used to people looking at her that way. Captain's son was no exception.

"Anything new, gentlemen?"

"None," Ichigo gasped. "The officers have already gave me their reports. I was checking them when you entered the office."

"Besides some bums and drunks, there wasn't anyone suspicious," Isshin answered.

"I see. Hope we are luckier today."

Isshin nodded and stood up. Walked a little and then leaned on the window to see outside. The city view was monotonous. They were at the fourth floor and there was no much to see.

"I've been thinking and decided I'll patrol with you," Orihime exclaimed.

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous," Ichigo replied.

"I'm not scared, if that's what worries you," Orihime remembered the feeling at the bathtub and rose her hand to her throat instinctively.

"No, it's not. But you're a woman, you could easily be the target of the killer."

"Pointing the obvious, I seriously doubt it. I don't live in that area, for a start. I have police training and my baby had never let me down," she said palming her purse referring to the Glock.

"But still, I think you should remain on the sidelines."

"I don't think I asked for your opinion, agent. I'm a private detective and won't follow your orders."

"But you'll follow captain's orders. He hired you."

They both looked at Isshin! Who had listened the conversation but said no word about it.

"Dad?"

"I think detective Inoue is right. It would be great to have more people at our disposition. As you pointed, she might be the killer's target, so we could use it as an advantage."

"You're kidding," Ichigo couldn't believe what his father just said.

"Think about it. He doesn't know her. He might think she is a citizen and follow her, so we intervene and catch him."

"So we use her as bate."

"It's called strategy, but yes, that's what your father meant. Using me as bate," Orihime crossed her arms.

"This is ridiculous, I won't be responsible if something happens to you."

"Is that so? Unlike you, I have experience in the streets. And your sexist and childish attitude doesn't change the fact I can take care of myself. You're the one that should remain on the sidelines. Do the paperwork and let the adults handle this."

"Are you suggesting I haven't contributed to the case?" Ichigo was upset.

"Of course not. I'm assuring it."

"Shall I remember you I went last night to patrol with a colleague until dawn?"

"And the results were…"

Ichigo stayed quiet. Of course there were no results. Regarding the patrol, completely useless. Not a damn clue.

"That's what I thought," Orihime concluded.

Isshin turned to them.

"We won't solve anything if we discuss. We're a team and we should act like it. Ichigo, listen to the detective, her idea might help us. And detective, please be more confident about my son, his intentions are good. He's not underestimating you, he was raised to protect women and it's in his blood."

"I'm not the one who should be protected, captain. Anyway, I didn't ask for his help nor authorization to do what I want."

"Who's being childish now?" Ichigo stood up and left the office.

On his way down he met Ishida, who was heading to the office.

"Kurosaki, what's wrong?"

Ichigo leaned on the window and turned on a cigarette. He stared at the smoke before it vanished in the air.

"Apparently I can't do anything right," he sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

He went down stairs and walked out the building. He needed a moment alone.

.

.

Grimmjow walked toward the dock and arrived at a trailer that belonged to an old friend. His name was Szayel, and he was a genius. Well, one of that special cases when the subject is Smart as hell but a complete freak at the same time.

He knocked the door twice. For the time, he supposed he would still be asleep. There was no answer. Knocked again. Nothing.

It was impossible for him not to be at home. He only went out in counted occasions. When he needed to do the grocery or when someone dangerous was looking for him.

When he got no answer, went in front of the trailer and opened the radiator cover where Szayel kept the spare key. He entered the house and didn't surprise at all about the mess. Beer cans all over the place, pizza boxes on the table, clothes on the floor, dirty dishes, a box of condoms, and then, a sofa-bed where a mass covered with a blanket was resting.

He pulled the sheets and immediately regretted. Szayel was laying on the bed with two women, one green haired and the other one blonde. The three of them were sleeping.

"Hey, get up," he called.

Szayel opened his eyes and closed them again, bothered by the light through the window. Szayel pulled the sheets and cover himself again. Grimmjow pulled them harder and they fell on the floor.

"Get up, you piece of shit!"

He finally sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes. Grimmjow threw him his underwear so he could get dressed.

"Grimmjow, grumpy as always. What do I owe your visit? This better be important," he took his glasses from the night table and watched the clock. "It's fucking nine in the morning."

"I need your help. Get dressed."

The two women woke up too.

"Tell them to leave," the blue haired ordered.

"Wow, so you not only invade my home, but give me orders and get rid of my company," Szayel complained.

"Put a sock in it. You can call them when we're done."

Szayel got dressed and so did the two women. They kissed him before getting out of the trailer, not without fulminating Grimmjow with their eyes.

"You know? I paid them to stay until noon. I hope they give me back my money."

"You know they won't. They're not idiots."

"Then I hope you give me back my money, you damn bastard."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Szayel took out a beer from the fridge and offered one to Grimmjow, but he rejected it.

"So? What do you want?" He asked drinking.

"Do you still know how to hack?"

"It's not something you forget, why?"

"I need you to investigate a car badge in the transit net."

"Easy piece," he took out his computer and started doing what Grimmjow wanted.

Grimmjow told him the numbers and letters of the badge and they waited a moment till the results appeared on the screen.

"Toyota Camry 2007. It belongs to Kurosaki Isshin."

"Does it say the address?"

"Yep," Szayel told him.

"What else?

"Just that," Szayel tapped again. It wasn't possible to know anything else just by the badge. But it wasn't problem at all to investigate it somewhere else. "He is the police captain of Karakura. His wife died like fifteen years ago, he has a son and two daughters. His capital is not that good, but this town salaries are shit, so it's not surprising either."

"Are there any pictures?"

Szayel turned the screen. There were pictures from Isshin, Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin, besides bills, some honorific mentions in newspapers and a kind of an acknowledgement from the Mayor for his twenty-five years of service.

"What about the son?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, also a cop, works with his father since three years ago, lives with him, single, good grades at school…," Szayel kept reading and smiled. "Apparently the little rebel did one year of community service for some tickets."

"What a jerk," Grimmjow smiled.

"I think that's all."

"I don't need anything else," he headed to the exit.

"A _thank you_ wouldn't be bad, you know?"

Grimmjow took out his wallet and left some money on the table.

"Call the hookers, tonight's on me."

.

.

Ichigo returned to the office a while later and sat in silence, checking the reports from the other agents and trying to ignore Inoue's stare.

He didn't want to play that game with her, but wasn't in the mood for another discussion. The best would be doing his part and nothing else.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Orihime said.

Ichigo look at her, surprised. Clearly didn't expect that.

"I shouldn't have said all those things about you," she stood up and made a reverence. "I apologize."

Ichigo stood up as well, still staring at her. El escote de su blusa se hizo más pronunciado y acaparó toda su atención. A slightly blush appeared on his cheeks. He quickly looked away.

"Fault's on me, detective. I shouldn't have underestimated you for being a woman."

They smiled at each other, a little uncomfortable for not knowing what to say. Isshin giggled and sat down in front of them.

"That's better. Can we continue?" they both nodded. "Good. Ichigo, in your absence Ishida told us he could manage to install some cameras in the red zone," he referred to the zone where The Panther attacked. "After tonight we'll have eyes all over the place and the response lever will be faster in case anything happens."

"Really? That's great. Ishida is a genius."

"He can control them from the police central and so we'll have evidence and research about anyone suspicious."

"Detective, in that way you won't have to patrol with us," Ichigo exclaimed.

"On the contrary, agent. I was thinking on patrolling with you," Orihime answered with a smirk.

 **To be continue…**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, hope you like it. Read and review. Bye!**

 **The Panther**

 **Chapter four: Discovery.**

Ichigo had to make sure he had listened rightfully Orihime's answer. If this was a joke, it wasn't funny at all.

Isshin looked at Ichigo to see his reaction. And it was exactly as he expected to be.

"Come on, Ichigo, don't make that face. I'm sure it'll be funny to patrol with the detective."

"It's not supposed to be funny," Ichigo stood up and hit the table. "This is serious shit, there's a serial killer out there, walking free at this moment, it's not a damn picnic."

"Didn't I tell you? Catching serial killers it's like a picnic to me," Orihime replied. "If you don't agree with us, you're free to pick another case."

"No way," Isshin interrupted her. "Even if he doesn't agree, this is a direct order."

Orihime smiled in triumph. Since she had discovered she was able to get Ichigo mad, it had become her favorite activity. She wanted to test him and see how far he could go. Nothing personal, she was just interested in the sudden change of mood of the agent.

"Yeah, whatever." Ichigo said.

He sat down behind the desk and looked sideways Ishida was teaching Orihime how that camera's stuff worked. He had resigned, there was nothing he could do to change the mind of the detective nor his dad's.

.

.

After speaking with Szayel, Grimmjow returned to his apartment. The visit went good, as always. Szayel never asked him more than necessary and Grimmjow liked that. He didn't want to involve him in the case too much. Afterall, until that moment he had managed his matters without any help.

He had some ideas about his next victim. Had already decided it would be the magenta haired girl, but had to go further with Kurosaki in order to know what he needed to know about his girlfriend. Her schedule and favorite places.

He thought it was a little bit too suspicious if someone saw him in that zone. He was almost sure it was his first appearance there. He didn't know if he had only met with his girlfriend, but the police presence made him nervous. Maybe it was time to change his strategy, afterall he wasn't tied to any pattern, and it'd be good to puzzle the authorities just for fun.

He went down, to the building's basement and opened his locker. He would need wire, tape and his hunting knife with which he slaughtered the victims. He wondered what would happened if someone saw him coming up with all that stuff in his hands. Nothing good, for sure, too suspicious. He took a box and picked up his tools.

The chirping of the basement grate made him turn around immediately. It was Tatsuki, coming down to the basement as well, and what a great fucking moment to do so.

"Grimmjow, I didn't know you were here," she said approaching to him. Her locker was just next to his.

Grimmjow hurried and covered the box with a blanket, forcing a smile back.

"What an awful morning. I forgot the dojo keys and had to come here for the spare," she said while opening the locker. "What are you doing here?"

Grimmjow leaned on the wall, watching every move she made and trying to act normally.

"I…uh, I have a problem with my sink and went down for some tools to fix it."

Tatsuki turned to look at the box in Grimmjow's hands and noticed the tape that peeked around the corner of the box, since the blanket had not managed to cover it.

"Will you do it with tape? I don't think it's a good idea," she said with a wide smile, showing her white teeth and looking very attractive. "If you want, I can let you some wrenches and screwdrivers, I'm sure my dad left some in here…"

She started to look in her locker, but Grimmjow closed his and walked to the door.

"Don't bother, I have what I need," he replied without turning back.

 _You nosy bitch_ , he thought. _That was close._

.

.

"It's settled up. You will go to the mall this afternoon. It's Saturday, so it's gonna be a little bit crowded. You must be alert, the killer might mix up," Isshin said picking up his things. "I have a meeting with the Mayor, I'll come back later."

He exited the office and left them alone.

After a while, Ichigo stood up and left the office too. He went to the forensic department, where they were analyzing Rukia Kuchiki's body looking for more clues. He took a coat and gloves before entering the lab.

The whitish body laid on the iron table. She was completely naked and the dry blood remains had already been washed.

"Something new?" he asked, approaching.

"I'm afraid not, agent," Mayuri replied cutting the torso with the scalpel. "The killer has been very careful not to leave any clue."

Ichigo stared at Rukia's body. She was a thin, black haired girl. Her wrists and ankles had rope marks. He noticed one of her eyes were slightly black and blue.

"A hit?" he pointed at her eye.

Mayuri nodded.

"I think she's the first one to have a bruise. The rest were clean. I also noticed another hit on the back of the skull. Most probably to knock her out."

"The rest had no hits nor bruises?"

"No, my hypothesis is that they fainted for lack of oxygen. Maybe the killer covered their mouths and noses. Kuchiki surely made him struggle and he wouldn't take the risk."

 _That bastard_ , Ichigo thought.

He turned to look at the small hands of Rukia and noticed something strange in her fingernails.

"What's that?"

Mayuri turned to where Ichigo was pointing and stopped what he was doing with the scalpel. Put his glasses on and took Rukia's hand in order to check it. Some fingernails were slightly broken, he scraped under fingernails and put it on the slide.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like painting," he said looking more closely.

"Painting?"

Mayuri scratched a little more from every fingernail and gave Ichigo the slide.

"Do me a favor and take this to the lab. Shouldn't take them more than ten minutes to analyze it."

Ichigo nodded and left the room. At least he was doing something useful.

"Hi, Nemu. Could you analyze this for me?" he asked.

"Hi, Kurosaki. Of course, let me."

Nemu put it under the lens of the microscope and took her glasses. Ichigo stood next to her and Nemu could feel his breath in her ear. She shivered. Applied some liquids on the sample and adjusted the lens.

"Is that…painting?" She turned on the UV light.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's not polish nail nor acrylic painting. It seems…industrial painting, due to the chemists it contains."

"Can it be house painting?"

"House, car, furniture, anything."

"I see. Could you put that in writing? I want to add it to the files. She's the first victim with painting under the fingernails."

"Right away."

Nemu printed the results and wrote a report, handed Ichigo the papers and said goodbye.

Ichigo came back to Mayuri and told him Nemu had confirmed the painting.

"What do you think?"

"Well, it's hard to say, but if the victim was tied up, it was surely to a chair. If not, then maybe she scratched a wall or a door in the middle of her despair."

"I'd bet to the chair too. I'm taking this," he said shaking the papers. "Please let me know if you find something else, anything."

Mayuri nodded and saw Kurosaki running to the elevator.

"Guys, check this out," he said entering the office.

Orihime and Uryuu turned to him.

"I come from the forensic. Mayuri is analyzing the body, but we found something else. The victim was hit on the head and the eye. She's the first one."

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, none of the other girls had it. According to Mayuri, Rukia fought to be released and that's why the murder had to knock her. And we found something under her fingernails. Remains of painting."

"What a pity. If it was flesh or blood from the killer we could catch him in the blink of an eye."

"I know, but these are good news, aren't they? Do you think this will help with the killer's psychological profile?"

"Not too much, but it's something," Orihime answered.

"I'll let you the report. They'll let me know if they find anything else."

He took his jacket and headed to the exit.

"I'm having lunch with Riruka, I'll be back later so we can go patrolling."

Orihime nodded and watched him left the office.

.

.

Grimmjow put on his beanie again and kept his things in a bag. There were gloves, wire, tape, a wrench and his hunting knife.

When he held the wrench saw it had some blood remains on the top and frowned. He had always been very methodical when cleaning his tools, so he was annoyed he had not put more care in the wrench. It was the first time he had had to use it, tho.

He vaguely remembered how he had struggled with his victim and the way she moved between his arms when he tried to put her in the truck. He thought it would be easy piece due to her slim build, but it wasn't. The bitch was willing to fight tooth and nail for her freedom. She was risking the operation, so he had to take drastic measures. The hit had made her bleed, and he worried that the whole plan would be ruined. If she died from cranioencephalic trauma it would be a shame. His signature were three cuts in the throat, not a hole in the damn head.

After that episode, he promised that he would not lose his temper again. Took the bleach and made sure the wrench was flawless before putting it away again.

Now was the time to follow Kurosaki to see if he could take him to the magenta haired girl. He didn't want to go to Szayel too much, least of all when it came to investigating the victims.

He left the apartment and made his way again to the police station.

He went to a restaurant and sat on one of the outside tables. Asked for a beer and waited a while for Ichigo to show up. He had to in any moment for lunch, but if he preferred to eat indoors he would had wasted his precious and valuable time, and that would bother him a lot.

He had begun to desperate, but suddenly saw Kurosaki's girlfriend walking to the police station.

She was wearing black tightened jeans, white blouse and a jacket. Her snowy skin shove under the sun and so did her long hair. He couldn't believe that was actually happening. It was his lucky day. He had proposed himself to follow Kurosaki in order to meet the girl, but his good fortune had made everything much better than expected. Now he only had to follow her instead.

Riruka waited a while near the door and smiled when she saw Ichigo. They kissed and he hugged her against his chest. They walked in the opposite direction from Grimmjow and he had to leave the restaurant to follow them. He took his time, sure they wouldn't go far by foot.

He saw a restaurant and some blocks forward and they entered it. There was a park in front. It was perfect. He didn't want to be very close to them, but it was somehow necessary for the plan.

.

.

Ishida and Orihime had lunch at the office. They were chatting.

"So, he says he wants me to study medicine. Can you believe it? Someone like me in a hospital?" Ishida said.

"I think you have the potential."

"Maybe, but not the will. I'm not interested in treating patients nor illnesses. My passion is technology."

"There's so much technology in a hospital."

"Yeah, but not the one I care about."

He pointed proudly at his laptop.

"I'd marry my laptop if it was possible."

Orihime giggled.

"I bet you'd be very happy."

"What about you? Wanna get marry?"

Orihime choked with the food and drank from her glass.

"I didn't expect that question," she confessed.

"Sorry, detective."

She smiled.

"I guess I've never gave it a thought. I used to dream about it when I was younger, but not since what happened to my brother."

"What happened to him?"

"When I was twelve years old, my parents died. I was a common girl, playing with dolls, hanging out with my girlfriends, brilliant at school, fangirling with boy bands. The news completely devastated me, buy my comfort was my big brother. He took care of me the next years, but my parents never made such a great fortune, of course we were running out of money. It was hard to have to go to college, work and take care of a girl at the same time. My brother searched other options, if you know what I mean. He had troubles when the debt increased, too much for him to handle. So he got killed. The State took the house and sent me to live with my aunt. When I reached the age of majority I returned to Karakura and decided I'd be a detective. I've focus in other things, so I never really had the chance to dream anymore about getting married. Having a normal life and a family. You know this job is somehow dangerous, how can I offer something to someone if I don't even know if I'll be alive at the end of the day?"

Ishida didn't know what to say. Regarding Orihime's behavior, he suspected she had a hard past, but never thought it would be _that_ hard.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," he answered. "I think it's perfectly understandable. Even though, whoever gets married to you would be very lucky. You're amazing."

Orihime smiled.

"Thanks, Uryuu, you too."

.

.

After a while, Ichigo and Riruka finally got out of the restaurant and returned to the police station. Grimmjow stood and decided it was time to getting closer, since that meant they were about to say goodbye.

He walked slowly behind them, every step shortening the distance. He could hear their conversation.

"See you later?"

"I don't think so, Riruka. I have to patrol today with the detective Inoue. We're going to the mall, so I don't know what time I come back."

"With her? If I didn't know you better I'd think you're going on a date. To the mall? How convenient."

Ichigo hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"There's nothing to be jealous about. Our relationship is entirely professional, I don't even like her that much."

"But she is so beautiful."

"You're more beautiful."

"You didn't deny she was," Riruka replied.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes for the cloying situation. She was a jealous, cocky and manipulative girl. And gave him the perfect excuse to cut her throat. Even her head, if he used enough strength.

They stopped by the door and Grimmjow passed beside them. Crossed the street and leaned on a wall until he saw they kissed as a farewell. They didn't even notice his presence.

He followed Riruka home. She didn't live far from there, and that meant bad news. So far, all his victims lived more or less in the same area, which was where Grimmjow developed at his whim, knowing the place like the palm of his hand. But then he remembered he didn't follow a pattern. Maybe it'd be harder this time, but if he could puzzle the police then it was worth it.

He didn't like that much to be out of his comfort zone, but just by the glimpse of Riruka's neck he had the urge to bury his knife in it. And that feeling was worth every risk in the world. He wasn't gonna deprived himself of acting as he pleased.

When he found out something else about her then he's start the planning of his next murder. Meanwhile it was a dead point.

He remembered what Kurosaki had said about patrolling in the mall. Pathetic, he thought. He'd never chose a victim there. Leaving Rangiku Matsumoto in the parking lot was entirely random. But anyway it caught his attention the way Kurosaki would act in that place. Also, he wanted to know that detective that made someone so beautiful like Riruka jealous.

.

.

Afternoon, Ichigo and Orihime headed to the mall. Orihime drove in her car 'cuz Isshin had something else to do. As expected, the place was full. Orihime was wearing jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. Her hair was tied up in a bun in order to have a casual look. Ichigo had black jeans, gray shirt and tennis.

"Well, here we are," Ichigo said to break the silence.

They sat on a bench that made them look in every direction to watch the people passing by. Orihime had to show his badge to the security guard when the metal detector sounded when it detected her weapon in his purse.

"Wanna drink something?"

"I'm fine" Orihime was focused on watching rather than the conversation.

Ichigo sighed.

"Listen, detective. This is as awkward to me as it is for you. Let's make this nice, what do you say?"

"I don't think this is awkward. In fact, I kinda enjoy you being awkward with this."

Ichigo frowned and turned his gaze. Orihime realized and decided she had already been mean enough with the agent.

"Just kidding. Sorry" she apologized. Ichigo didn't answer so she stood up and pulled him by his hand. "Let's take a walk, we don't have to be sitting all the time."

Ichigo didn't entirely trust her, but he followed.

.

.

Grimmjow arrived at the mall about six o clock. He walked through the place pretending he was watching the stores, but actually he was looking for Kurosaki.

 _Can't be that hard, the bastard's hair's pretty fucking striking_ , he thought.

After twenty minutes his gaze found two orange hairs. One of them belonged to Kurosaki, did the other one belong to the detective?

They were sitting outside of an ice-cream shop and happily chatting. Was that genuine or it was part of the cover?

He approached as much as he could and stared at the woman next to Kurosaki. Her orange hair was a little bit darker that his, it was on a bun and some tufts framed her face. Her eyes were big and gray. She was pretty hot, narrow waist, big tits, and long shapely legs.

He mentally smiled and then understood why Riruka was jealous. Until now he hadn't seen a woman more beautiful than that detective. From habit, he redirect his gaze to her neck and swallowed hard. It was pale, no marks on it, perfect. Maybe killing Riruka could wait. He wanted to put his hands on that neck, watch the blood spurting and soaking that porcelain surface.

But also, for the first time ever, he wanted to be inside his victim and torture her in a whole different way until she moaned.

 **To be continued…**

 **I'm so glad people are following this story. To be honest I thought it would never be read. Thank you for that. I swear I'm doing my best to make a good translation, haha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, here's the next chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews and followings, they mean the world to me haha. Big hug!**

 **The Panther**

 **Chapter five: Meeting.**

Ichigo and Orihime were chatting outside the ice-cream shop. Just like Ichigo had said, the best thing was to make things nice. Which was relatively easy since they realized they had so much in common. Orihime thought Ichigo was not a bad person, after all. He having a better different life was no reason to be a bitch with him. If he was better at the office than the streets, good for him. Even though she thought there must be a balance between the two.

"We should go checking the place. What about we split off and meet back here in twenty?"

"Sure." Ichigo said.

"Perfect. Until later, Ichigo," Orihime exclaimed and walked the other way.

.

.

Grimmjow saw the couple split off. Were they leaving so soon? Couldn't be. They didn't even had been there more than an hour. Maybe something came up. He followed the detective a few feet behind, feeling like he was somehow enchanted.

He saw her walking, no hurries, very conscious of everything surrounding her. Grimmjow stopped by a store when Orihime turned around to see if someone was following her.

 _She's cautious, maybe too much._

If she was that cautious, the best choice was to stop following her. He didn't want to get suspicious since she looked like the kind of person who never forgets a face.

He internally smiled. Approaching her was going to be quite a challenge. Was he willing to enter the game? Hell yeah. Didn't know how, but he was going to get anything he wanted. He always did. At any cost.

.

.

"Didn't find anything weird" Ichigo confessed when they met again.

Grimmjow kept staring at them while pretending he was watching the aquarium.

"Me neither," Orihime said, defeated. "Maybe he isn't even here, for a start."

"When Ishida finishes the thing with the cameras this will be a lot easier."

"I've been thinking and I believe it's time to start my plan to be the bait," Orihime said tempting the land.

Ichigo didn't like the sound of that.

"What are you planning?"

"When it gets dark, I'm gonna walk the area, just a few streets and neighborhoods. If I see someone following me, I'll stop him."

"That plan sucks. He could be armed."

"So am I."

"We're not even sure he hangs out today. As you said, the victims were attacked on Monday to Friday. It'd be a waste of time."

"I never discarded the possibility of him attacking on the weekend. Would you rather to stay here at the mall looking for someone suspicious, or go straight to the action?"

"I rather to act, but anyway my father expect us to…"

"We're not telling anything to him. This will be _our_ mission."

"What if something goes bad? What if someone is attacked here while we're out playing cops and robbers? What explanation would we have for leaving our standings?"

"What if, what if. You make way too much questions. I'm staying till sunset and then I'm leaving. You can come with me if you want."

Ichigo kept thinking what to do. Orihime saw that he hesitated and she thought of something.

"I thought it'd be good to having you as my backup. But if you can't I guess I'm gonna have to find another agent. Don't mind me, go back to the station when you're done. You're probably right, this is a bad plan, but is the only option we have."

"What you said? Of course I can handle something like this. Count me in," Ichigo answered, kinda upset.

 _Reverse psychology, always works_ , Orihime thought.

"Thank you, Ichigo" She mentally smiled for her victory. Manipulating him was a piece of cake.

Two hours later they left the mall. Orihime left her purse in the car and took his badge and ID to keep it in her back pocket. She took the Glock and put it between the jeans and her back, putting her jacket on to hide it. Ichigo stared in silence.

"Just in case something goes wrong, how will I know? If I go with you, the murder will never approach you, but I can't leave you entirely alone."

Orihime took out two radios from the glovebox and handed one to Ichigo.

"This will be faster than cellphones. Keep it turned on. I'll make two alerts if I'm in danger. Don't call me unless it's really necessary, I don't want everyone to realize I have a radio."

She turned on both radios and kept hers in the inner pocket of the jacket. Ichigo did the same and they parted.

"First I'll go to the park, then the Chinese neighborhood and after that I'll pass by the elementary school. Half an hour between every location. If nothing happens I'll call you so we can meet back here and go back to the station, ok?" Orihime proposed.

Ichigo nodded and watched her walking away from the parking lot. Deep thought he still believed it was a bad idea, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

.

.

Grimmjow left the mall and stopped at the door, watching them from the distance. He wasn't able to see what they were doing but after a few minutes they slip off. He didn't know if it was a trap, but the opportunity to approach to the detective just showed up. She was in the jaws of the wolf and Grimmjow was familiar with the zone better than anyone. If they were patrolling by their own, that would be their sentence. He widely smiled and followed Orihime. It was getting dark and that meant one point  
in favor.

He felt bad for not having a plan and being impulsive, but was so fascinated with that woman that it didn't care at all. He wanted to touch her skin even by accident.

He saw the woman was heading to the park. It was quite public and full with people. It'd be good for blending in.

The woman sat on a bench and stroke her gaze to the place. Grimmjow stared at her from the distance, not missing any single move. His vision was wide and clear, not unlike her, even a noob could tell she was being professional. Grimmjow had the ability to see without being seen, and had perfected that technique every day, achieving an enormous advantage.

Orihime stood up several times and walked through the place, trying to slip past. Every once in a while she touched unconsciously her pocket.

 _Maybe she has a gun_ , Grimmjow thought.

After half an hour she shook her head and headed to the Chinese neighborhood. It was the perfect time to strike. Personally, it was one of the Grimmjow's top list of favorite neighborhoods. There were grotty motels, street stands, bumps, hookers and an endless list of abandoned houses and buildings. Not to mention the number of gangs and assaulters that operated at night. The detective was playing brave.

.

.

Orihime walked long time for the neighborhood. The gloomy environment made her chill, but remind her why she was doing that. If risking her life meant to be one step closer of catching the killer, then she was willing to do it. Even more, it was worth it.

The smell was disgusting. She turned an alley and saw a group of teens smoking. They stared with hate. Orihime kept going and made sure no one was after her. In other street there were some hookers glancing at her, like they were considering her to join them.

A ragged old man approached her and ask for change.

"Sorry, I don't have any money"

"You're all the same" the old man mumbled as he walked away.

Orihime felt observed and turned, but only could see a man's shape hiding in an alley thirty feet away. Was he spying on her? What if he was the killer?

She approached to the alley and saw the man running in the other direction. She couldn't see his face, it was too dark and the only lamp street was broken. The man had black hair or was using a beanie, she couldn't tell for sure. She walked after him and saw him turning in another alley.

"Wait!" She yelled hurrying her footsteps.

Carefully she took out the weapon and aimed before turning, just in case he attacked her surprisingly. The alley was empty. There was a fence at the ending and a trash container. Surely the man had used it to jump into the other side, cuz there were no other way out. She put down the weapon and crossed the fence. It wasn't that high.

There were three alleys in front of here. Couldn't quite decide. She was being stupid by following that men in that way, but it could be her only clue. If not, why would he run away? She was about to take the middle path when she saw movement in the left one and could identify the same man. She ran after him and took out the weapon.

"Stop right there or I shoot!" She shouted.

The man entered in an abandoned building and Orihime lost him from her view. Would it be reck to follow him or was it better to call Kurosaki and wait for backup? She decided for the first thing, there was no time to lose, and she had interned so much into the neighborhood she had no idea where she was.

She cautiously proceeded, the gun always in front of her. She wished she had brought a lantern, the building was pitch dark and if it wasn't for the moonlight filtering through the broken windows, it would be impossible for her to see anything inside.

Felt something running through her feet and choked a yell. It was just a rat. There were graffiti on the walls, trash in the corners and some broken furniture. She was sure there was as well a full collection of bugs and cockroaches.

She checked over the first floor but couldn't find anything, saw the ramshackle stairs and sighed before going on. The image wasn't better. Everything on the inside was derruid. She went room by room checking there was no one. What if the man had run away thorugh other door? _No, impossible, there was no other way out, I'd see it._

She heard noise upstairs and ran to the stairs. The nervousness made her sweat. She turned the corner and saw a door at the end of the corridor. Checked the rest of the rooms to make sure no one was there. Leaned on the door, completely silence. Put a hand on the door knob and gently pushed. When it opened, she entered aiming with the gun, but only felt a sharp pain in the head before fainting.

.

.

When Orihime woke up the headache intensified. She was laying on the floor, bound and eyes blindfolded. She struggled to release her hands but she couldn't.

"Good, you woke up."

Orihime shivered at the sound of his cold voice. She couldn't see anything, didn't have her weapon nor the radio."

"Don't worry, it's been only a few minutes," the voice proceeded.

"Who are you?" she asked in a choked voice.

"I think you already know it. If not, why did you follow me?"

"Where am I?

"Same place. The last room of the third floor in an abandoned building in a deathly neighborhood. Isn't it perfect?"

"Help! Somebody help me!" Orihime screamed out loud.

Grimmjow laughed.

"Go ahead, scream as much as you want, top of your lungs, no one will hear you. And if they did, you really think they'd come up and rescue you? You have any idea how often they hear those screams of help a day? Many people is assaulted, raped and murdered in this neighborhood. You're just another victim."

"Let me go," she ordered.

"Of course, leave whenever you want," he teased.

Orihime tried to incorporate but felt a hand on her shoulder leaning her back. He was strong. He stopped more than necessary and stroke her collarbone until he reached her neck. The man was wearing gloves, she could feel them against her skin. She thought it was her end. She was about to die and not even had a chance to look at the killer's face.

The man softly withdraw his hand and helped her sitting down against the wall. Then walked away a few steps.

"I took the liberty of checking your stuff. Hope you don't mind."

Orihime frozed. That meant he had seen her private detective badge and her ID with all her personal data.

"Gotta say I'm impressed. I knew you were a cop, but didn't know you were a private detective. Are they really so desperate to catch me that they have to ask for outside help? Are you as good as you look? Maybe a prodigy? You're only twenty-five years old."

"Just kill me," Orihime sentenced.

"I can't, detective. I'm not even armed, and I don't kill with fire weapons, unlike you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel bad? You kill because you're crazy."

Grimmjow laughed so loud Orihime shivered.

"Wrong. I kill because of the pleasure of killing. I don't care anything else. Don't tell me you didn't realize it. There are those who kill for revenge, hate, sex, greed or any other material cause, those who kill for a mental disorder or childhood trauma, and then, far away from them, I am. I can quit whenever I want."

"Would you stop if I ask you to?"

"I don't take anyone's orders. Much less of a woman."

Something clicked on Orihime's head. Even in that situation she was working on the killer's psychological profile from everything he said. "Much less of a woman". The man was a misogynist, and that was probably his motive. He said he killed for pleasure, but Orihime was sure the hate towards women was a big contributive factor in the murder. She had an idea, not the brightest one, though.

"I see. So I suppose it must have hurt your ego when you couldn't deal with a girl who weighs less than a hundred pounds all wet."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That hit on the head wasn't part of your plan, was it?"

"A setback, that's all."

"You like to control, planning and the power. A setback threatens that structure. Maybe that was the real motive to kill Rukia Kuchiki?"

"No, her death was planned long before. As I said, a setback. The results were the same. That bitch is rotting on the forensic table right now. She got what she deserved."

"What _she deserved_? Are you a punisher? A vigilante? What a burden, Mr. Killer."

Grimmjow grinned. She was teasing him.

"Not only her, but all the scum in this world."

"Anyway, we're analyzing the skin remains beneath Rukia's fingernails. It's just a matter of time before your DNA shows up in the computers."

Grimmjow laughed.

"You know as well as I do that's bullshit. Until now I've been clear and honest with you, why can't I receive the same treatment from you?"

"Let me go and I promise you I won't sue you. I'll talk with your lawyer so we can get you a deal."

"One lie after another. You think I'm giving up? That I'm gonna offer public apologies and a compensation to the victims' families? That when I get out of jail I will do charities to redeem my guilt? Don't you realize the situation you're in? Be careful or you could be the next, detective."

"I thought you were unarmed. I guess that means I'm safe."

"For now."

"You do this with all your victims? First torment with an ultimatum so you can kidnap and murder them?"

"Torment? You think this is a torment? No, detective. You're special, you deserve a special treatment."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be. Because you'll be touch by the hand of a god. The Panther will put an end to you pathetic empowered woman existence. But first I'm having some fun because I like your attitude. I've never met someone like you."

"If you're the kill-on-a-first-date type then I'm sure you haven't met someone like me."

"You should stop being sarcastic. You don't wanna piss me off before time."

Orihime felt Grimmjow closer and sticked to the wall. She was trembling but made an effort not to show it.

Grimmjow crouched in front of her and ran his hand down her cheek. She turned away, disgusted, but Grimmjow took her jaw and brought her to his face. With the other hand stroke her leg and slowly went up to her crotch.

"Is that what you have in mind? Go ahead, you're not different from any other man," Orihime replied.

Grimmjow didn't like being compared. He was special and would make sure she understood it.

"I don't need you permission, detective."

He grabbed her arm and leaned her on the wall, capturing her legs with his to not get kicked. He stroke her breasts above the shirt and made her moan. He took off his glove and strained it beneath the cloth. His hands were cold and her skin was so warm and soft. He wanted to keep going and take her on the ground, but stopped.

Softly touched her lips with his own. Couldn't take the risk of kissing her as he wanted to since she could analyze the saliva or something. Orihime was static. Her radio sounded and Kurosaki's voice dragged her to the present. Grimmjow took a step back.

 _"Orihime, are you there? I know you didn't want me to call you, but it's been more than half an hour since I saw you in the Chinese neighborhood. I already checked the elementary school and couldn't find you. Everything okay?"_

Grimmjow heard everything and smiled.

"Oh, it seems your boyfriend is concerned. He thinks you can't take care of yourself?"

"I don't need to be take care of. Much less of a spoiled boy like him."

"How hostility. I thought you two got along. After all you were happily chatting outside the ice-cream shop."

Orihime frozed. He had been spying on them. Since when? How much did he know?

"Anyway. Since the other agent interrupted us I think I lost my appetite."

He laughed at his own predator joke.

"I'm leaving, detective. Nice to talk to you. We'll see sooner than you think. After all you're one hell of a prey. Entering the panther's jaws by will."

"We'll catch you, and I'm gonna laugh my ass out when I see you rotting in jail" Orihime sentenced cold voice.

"Didn't expect less of you. But don't forget I know your address. I can stop by whenever I fucking want, I can watch you whenever I fucking want, I can fucking kill you whenever I fucking want. Knowing this you may want preventive custody, but won't do it. You'll want to show the world 'you don't need to be take care of'. You'll find me and you'll act by yourself, because you're used to it. And you know what I'm gonna do in return before killing you? I'm gonna let you find out my identity by yourself, just because. I'll be in touch and leave you leads. You can take them and try to maintain the pace. Regard our little conversation, use it so you can work on my psychological profile or whatever the fuck you want."

"You'll never get away with this, keep that in mind."

"Thanks for the advice, detective. But I always get away with everything. Six dead bodies and your presence here can prove it."

Grimmjow knocked her out with the same stick he used before and after making sure she was unconscious removed the blindfold and untied her hands.

"Well, it wasn't that bad" he smiled.

He left her Glock, badge and radio next to her and stood up, not without striking one more time that porcelain neck he was anxious to slice. He looked down at her and left the room. Walked back to his apartment and thought everything had been better than expected.

 **To be continue…**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, I know it took me forever to update, but better late than never. Thank you so much for read, review and favorite my story. Especially to Sasusakui for beta read my work and help me so much with the corrections. Hopefully this story will be better from now on!**

 **The Panther**

 **Chapter 6: First enigma.**

Orihime left the building with the gun in her hands, even though she knew the killer was gone. She called Ichigo by radio and they returned to the parking lot in the mall. He was waiting for her by the car. When he saw her, he ran to her and held her by the shoulders.

"Are you ok? What happened?" he asked, alarmed.

"I'm fine, let's get out of here."

Orihime decided to tell him the short version, avoiding details that might be a little bit more personal. They got in the car and she drove back to the station.

"I found the killer." Orihime started.

"What? How? What…what did he do? Did you see his face?"

"In the Chinese neighborhood, I felt someone staring at me. I ran after him, but he ran into some alleyways. I grabbed my piece and yelled for him to stop, but he didn't. He entered a building and I followed after him. Of course I was going to call you for back up, but I couldn't afford to waste any time. Something told me it was him."

Ichigo shook his head, consternated. He listened to her story with wide eyes.

"He was waiting for me on the third level of the building and knocked me out once I got to him. When I woke up, my hands were tied and I was blindfolded."

Ichigo noticed her red wrists on the wheel.

"We talked for a bit and he admitted everything in a nutshell, although I only mentioned Rukia Kuchiki," A gleam shined in her eyes then, "Ichigo...it was fascinating. His speech, his ideals, his behavior, everything!"

Ichigo saw red. He couldn't believe someone with such high prestige and numerous accolades would be as reckless as Orihime just proved to be. It was bad enough that he allowed such a thing to happen and he was with her, but it said even more to him when she never radioed him for back up in the face of a murderer.

But the one he was really angry with was the Panther.

"If he took your weapon we can search for his fingerprints," Ichigo aimed.

"No, he had gloves."

"How do you know?"

"I felt them."

"Did…did he…?"

"He only stroked my neck. When you called, he knocked me out again.

"That's it? It would make more sense for him to at least make an attempt on your life. Did he at least threaten you?"

Orihime knew that Ichigo would do everything in his power to put her in preventative custody. However, that would put an end to the little game she ensnared herself in with the killer. A game she couldn't lose.

"He wasn't armed." She said.

"What about your gun?"

"He's loyal to his M.O."

When they arrived back at the police station, Ichigo saw nothing but red. He wanted to yell at Orihime for not taking his advice, but now wasn't the time nor the place. First, they needed to get their heads on straight, or at least he did, before they presented what they knew to the captain and received their next orders.

"I'll take this to the lab, but to be honest I don't think they're gonna find anything on it." Orihime said, pulling out her Glock and badge.

"Alright, see you upstairs."

Orihime waited outside while they analyzed her belongings. She took out her ID and stared at it for a moment. What if there was a fingerprint on it? Forensics would put the pieces together and question her relationship with the suspect, however, she thought it would take less than a simple fingerprint for her to catch a killer.

Akon came out of the lab and gave her her stuff.

"We'll have the results Monday morning."

Orihime nodded and left the lab. Now she had no other choice but to wait and she saw no sense in doing that. She sighed and went upstairs to the office.

The office was slightly lit by a lamp, Ichigo handed her a cup of coffee. She sat in front of him, Isshin and Uryuu weren't there, they had already left.

"Are you sure you're ok? Do you wanna see the psychologist tomorrow? I can make an appointment tomorrow morning."

"I don't need a shrink, Ichigo," Orihime laughed, "there's no need to, but thanks anyway."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Both felt words get stuck in their throats about Orihime's recent escape from death.

"I think we better go home." Orihime stood up.

Ichigo nodded in agreement while standing up along with his partner, "I'll stay here for a while and make the report. I'll take a cab when I finish."

"Are you sure? I can drive you home."

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll see you on Monday. Call me if anything happens."

Orihime nodded and left the building.

* * *

Orihime took a shower as soon as she got home, the killer's presence still heavy on her mind. Even now, she could hear his whispering voice and it sent chills down her spine.

It was almost midnight, but she had something to do before heading to bed. Just like the murderer had said, she was going to work on his psychological profile based on their little chat. She sat on the couch in her pajamas and took out her notebook, beginning the first page of the analysis:

 _Middle-age man (from eighteen to forty years old approximately). Serial killer and kidnapper. Six victims thus far. Kills with knife, right-handed. M.O: three cuts on the throat. Motive? Pure pleasure, according to him. No sign of trophies. Social class unknown, civil status unknown, victims selection pattern unknown. Owns vehicle? Probably. Acts alone._

 _Personality: lack of remorse and empathy. Misogynist. God/vigilante complex. Lack of nervousness. Manipulator/controller. Cruel/Insensitive/Aggressive. Cautious/Methodical/ Careful. No signs of being short fused. Follows his own ethics when killing._

 _Doesn't use firearms. Resorts to physical violence when things get out of his control. Prefers psychological torture._

 _Aptitudes: Great verbal ability, organized, planner. Can go unnoticed. Knows the area too well. Probably lives in the area._

 _Characteristics: Smart, patient, high self-esteem. Honest?_

At the end of the page, in capital letters, she wrote: _DANGEROUS._

Orihime checked over her notes again in slight frustration. There was still a lot of data and key elements that she was missing, but she had no clue where to go from there.

All too soon she fell asleep.

* * *

Grimmjow's route was different this Monday morning. One glance at the clock highlighted on his dash was all the confirmation he needed to determine how much time he had.

He made a series of turns and straight aways before he parked a block away from a specific house. He grabbed the nearest package to his person and locked the van door behind him.

He approached the house in a round-about, aimless sort of way before walking past while mentally confirming his suspicions. It indeed was that right place.

A perverse, almost manic grin possessed his face before it slowly melted back into it's passive expression. Grimmjow couldn't be more pleased with himself.

He disappeared around a couple of more homes, putting on as if he were making rounds, before ending back where he started and in front of the house again.

His finger slightly twitched in excitement as he rung the doorbell to the home and waited impatiently for an answer. His patience grew thin once thirty minutes passed before he finally resulted to other means.

His long stride led him to the house adjacent to his target and he got the answer he sought once he rung the bell.

A young boy of no more than fourteen years old opened the door. Being a person who relied on faces to names and characteristics, Grimmjow noted the kid's blonde hair and green eyes, bored expression, and game boy. He slapped on a polaroid worthy grin and tried to make himself more appealing to the kid.

"Hey kiddo, your parents home?"

The young boy shook his head with a flippancy that made Grimmjow's palm itch.

"No they aren't. You got something for them?"

The older male mentally pat himself on the back for holding a smile for this long, "No, not this time, but I'm looking for a..." just for appearance sake, he glanced down at the name written on the parcel he held, "Riruka. I'm sure that's her address next door, but no one seems to be home."

This seemed to finally perk the little shit's attention. Grimmjow almost purred at the sparkle in the boy's eye and lightly tinted cheeks. These types were perhaps the easiest to manipulate.

"That ass-head goes to college early in the mornings and gets back home around three." The boy revealed callously.

Unknown to the young one, the monster standing in front of him saw straight through the sham of a charade.

''I wonder if I can leave it with one of her relatives then since she isn't here." Grimmjow hedged.

His electric blue eyebrow rose when the boy in front of him waved the option away with a lazy hand.

"Riruka doesn't have any family that I know of that lives with her. Her only visitor is that stupid, asshole cop that also happens to be her boyfriend."

Grimmjow bit the inside of his cheek to keep his smile sane in front of this arrogant, naive child. Nevertheless, he continued to give his splendid performance.

"I see."

This boy was a valuable fountain of information. Grimmjow wondered just for a moment how a little kid would know so much about his neighbor without watching her intensely everyday. He surmised that the boy must watch through her open windows or something. Grimmjow smiled. He had what he needed and then some.

"You've been very helpful. I'll come back later then."

The boy stopped him just as he was turning on his heel to leave, "Can't you just leave it with me? I promise I'll give it to her."

"Sorry I can't. Company policy, but thanks anyway. I'm sure Riruka would appreciate it."

Grimmjow patted the boy on the head in departure and finally giving up, the boy shrugged and closed his front door.

Grimmjow walked back to the truck and resumed his work. Before three he would go to the college and see her there by chance. People like Riruka were spoiled, distracted girls. He could follow her without problems, unlike that detective…

He smiled at the memory of that Saturday night in the Chinese neighborhood. He managed to know more about her with only a simple ID. Maybe he would stop by later. He wanted to know what type of security she was counting on if he visited her home.

Besides, he had a little present for her.

* * *

Orihime walked in the police station with bags under her eyes that made her look paler. Ichigo, Isshin, and Uryuu abstained from making any comment and simply said hello with a nod.

Ichigo told Isshin everything, but all it did was just get him reprimanded too, which wasn't really his intention.

Orihime felt guilty for hiding important information, but she supposed she could handle the killer by herself at least until there were more leads. The most interesting thing was that they had somehow started a game, and like all game rules, the winner could be any of them.

Orihime took out her notes and shared them with the team. They already knew about her encounter with the killer thanks to Ichigo. After they read them, they couldn't help but think she was really good on what she did. Orihime watched as the others started to ramble about who could be the possible suspect, but this was all based on nonsensical assumptions. They had nothing. Orihime kept thinking about what the killer had said in regards to watching them in the mall. Did the cameras capture any of that? After all they were sitting for about twenty minutes, the chances of catching any suspect in that lapse were low. If she remembered well, the suspect had a beanie or black hair. She was sure his clothes were black as well. With these characteristics it shouldn't take them long to find him.

But, what if he watched them from a distance? If that's the case, he wouldn't show up on the ice-cream shop camera.

"Detective?" Isshin shook her shoulder and brought Orihime back from her thoughts.

"Sorry, come again?"

"Ichigo was saying that he thinks it would be best to put you in preventative custody." Isshin filled her in.

"What? Why?" Had they already noticed?

"He would recognize you. You're in danger wherever you go. We can't take the risk." Ichigo pointed out.

"That's nonsense. He doesn't even know where I live," she lied, "besides, he knows you too. You're in as much danger as I am." Orihime argued.

"You're a woman. You already partially fit his M.O." Isshin reminded her.

"If my gender was a problem I would've been immediately denied this case off the muscle. We also can't assume that this murderer won't stretch his horizons a bit if a male gets in his way." Orihime rebutted.

"Last time you said it was fine, but look how that ended." Ichigo exploded.

"He caught me off guard, that's all. It won't happen again."

"I think we would all be more relaxed if we put you in preventative custody." Ishida said.

"No way." Orihime vehemently denied.

"Well, at least let one of our agents look after you." Ichigo proposed.

"The answer is still no."

Orihime picked up her things and left the office, slamming the door.

* * *

Grimmjow left work around two o'clock and hurried up to change his clothes in order to go to the university. It would be enough just walking by the zone. Riruka was easy to spot in a crowd. It wouldn't take a genius to find her.

He picked up Orihime's package in his backpack. He would leave it at her home at sunset after she came back from the office, just to make sure she saw it before she went to sleep. The postal and seal were in order, so it would look like her things were delivered from an unknown person and place.

Students crowded in the entrance, lively chatting to each other, laughing about some stupid joke, planning to hang out, some of them—outcasts, Grimmjow surmised, walked home without any conversation or interaction.

He wondered if his life would have been different if he had attended college. Maybe he would have a decent job and lived in another part of town. Would he be a killer? Who knew? It was a question seldom raised, but always unanswered. After all it was a side of him that compliment him.

Ostensibly, he was a twenty-nine-year-old man who lived in an apartment, worked in a delivery service and, had few or no friends, just some randoms. His salary was mediocre, but at least allowed him to live day by day; his attitude was rather antisocial, but he could go unnoticed if he had to. If he wanted, he would even act like the soul of the party just to maintain appearances.

He didn't want to keep delving in could-have-beens, he had to focus on what he was doing right now. _No more inconveniences_ , he thought.

* * *

Riruka exited the school. Her classmates piled up in the entrances. Nozomi didn't go that day, so she had to walk home alone. Ichigo hadn't called her since Saturday, but she surmised it would be due to the case he was attending to. Riruka was sure it was 'The Panther case', even if her boyfriend didn't want to give her details. A serial killer like that required all the attention in the world.

She wondered if he followed any pattern when choosing his victims. All of them were women, but none looked like the other. They didn't know each other either. A chill ran down her spine at the memory of the picture in the last newspaper. A little bit of censorship wouldn't be that bad.

It was better not to think about it. She walked to the bus stop and sat on the bench, unaware of the man following her.

Grimmjow sat next to her pretending to be indifferent, but all his senses were alert. He discreetly sniffed her scent. Her hair smelled like vanilla. Grimmjow almost got hard at the image of her white skin against her magenta hair. He thought it would be a shame to see her neck sliced, but imagining the blood soaking all of it made him change his mind. He couldn't wait to bury his knife in her throat and hear her scream and choke for the first and last time.

"You go to college?" Riruka asked him suddenly.

Grimmjow froze. His chin tensed when he realized his next victim was trying to establish a normal, mundane conversation with him. The gears in his head began to spin. _What should I do? Tell her "no"? It wouldn't make any sense, since I came from there and have a backpack. But if I say yes, she'll probably ask me what grade I am or something like that._

"Yeah, I'm actually a senior." He replied.

"Are you? Hmm, funny thing, I've never seen you around."

"Same, I don't think I could forget a cutie like you."

Riruka blushed and turned her head away.

 _Good, the less eye contact we make, the better. It would be hard for her to remember my face_ , Grimmjow thought.

"There's no way I could forget a guy like you, you know? Your hair is really striking."

Grimmjow cursed the fact that he didn't bring his beanie like usual.

"Yeah, I….uh, I hate it. I don't like standing out."

Rukia lifted her hand carefree and took a tuft in her fingers.

"My boyfriend says the same thing, but I think it's cute."

Blue eyes widened with an intensity that was almost terrifying. She dared to touch him. Him! The stupid sow!

Grimmjow had to reign his true self inward with all the mental strength he could muster. Fortunately, the only thing Riruka saw, was the slight furious twitching of his eyebrow and fingers.

"I guess you get used to it." He shrugged.

The bus arrived just in time. Riruka smiled at Grimmjow and waved goodbye, luckily not bothering him with anymore questions.

Grimmjow watched the bus until it turned on the next street. He waited a few minutes before going back to his apartment and recalling his brief conversation with Riruka. Hopefully he hadn't done or said anything improper.

* * *

Grimmjow made sure the detective left her house before approaching the mailbox. He knew she was patrolling with Ichigo, since it was already dark.

 _What a waste of time, they'll never catch me that way._

Inoue's house was big and nice. It only had one floor and a beautiful garden. He didn't see a doggy door, but he still wanted to be sure she didn't have any animals. She didn't look like an animal person, but she was a private detective after all, and they almost always have four-legged company for extra security.

The curtains were closed and the lights were turned off. Due to the area, he surmised that she'd have some kind of alarm. Maybe later he would check it, for now it was only him dropping off her present and that's it.

Their communication would improve after tonight and he wouldn't have to plan secret meetings that would risk his identity either. He got excited just thinking about her sweet voice.

 _Hope you like the surprise, detective._

He smirked and walked away. He had nothing to worry about, everything was under control.

* * *

Orihime opened the package with trembling hands, expecting to see something gross or bloody, but she was surprised when she saw a little box and a typed note.

 _Clever._

 _"I promised I'd stay in touch. Inside this box you'll find a disposable cell phone, I'll call you when I think it's convenient. Don't bother trying to track the call either, I've already handled the minor details. Do you like numbers? I hope so. Your first clue is very simple, shouldn't take you more than one day decoding it, due to your fast deduction ability. Till then, detective."_

Below that was a series of numbers and a clue at the end of the page.

 _"22101924271"_

 _"-1"_

What the hell did all of that mean? It didn't make any sense. She cursed lowly at the extra work the son of a bitch gave her, but the best option was to start decoding it. She sighed and took the box to her desk. For a moment she considered taking the cell phone to the lab in search of fingerprints, but she knew that was a waste of time. She unlocked the phone and checked the contacts, calls, messages; all empty.

She put it in a drawer, not wanting to think about it in the meantime. _'I'll call you when I think it's convenient'_. Well, it was up to her to answer that call. If he thought he was controlling her, he was wrong as hell.

 **To be continued…**

 **Read and review!**


End file.
